particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kundrati Union
The Kundrati Union, generally known as Kundrati or the KU, is a sovereign nation located in northeast Terra, on the continent of Artania. It was formerly known as Anluain. It shares land borders with Endralon to the east and Kirlawa, Dundorf and Ikradon to the west. The capital city, Kasaema, is situated predominantly in southwest Pilgon, although much of the more modern sprawling city extends into Celania. At over 1 million km², Kundrati is the 28th largest country by total area. It is the 16th most populous nation, with over 300 million inhabitants. __NOEDITSECTION__ History Since it's creation 4.5 billion years ago, Kundrati has experienced a rich history, more information can be seen in the History of Kundrati. Civil War In March the exciting story of the Kundrati Civil War starts read about it on the civil war's main page. Government and politics Consul In the early years of the Kundrati Union, the Consul was the head of state as well as the head of government and as such exercised the combined functions of both offices. The Consul and the cabinet (which he or she heads) were accountable to the Senate, of which they were members. For the complete list of Kundrati Consuls, see List of Kundrati Consuls. President After the fall of the Communist regime, the government decided to rename the head of the government from Consul to President. This was performed as to show the governments new vigor for the democratic procedures. The longest serving President is Tyler MacNeill, who has entered the office on his fourth term. In the year 2712, Hable Strohlm from the Log Cabin Republicans was voted in as president. Chancellor After deliberation, Kundrati entered into talks to rename the office of Prime Minister to Chancellor, as a reflection of the office in the former nation of Taerdrati, feeling that Kundrati has surpassed Taerdrati as a successful nation in the world. The current Chancellor is a one Ignatius of Antioch, from the Evangelium Vitae Party. King In the 28th century, a man was discovered to be of noble birth. Upon further research, he was determined to be rightful heir to the throne of Taerdrati, the mother country of Kundrati. Since this discovery, the True and Noble Mike from Kenmore has assumed the throne of Kundrati, though his power remains merely symbolic. Currently, the Head of State is hereditary and symbolic, while the Head of Government chairs the cabinet. Princeps and Tribune These are the current official titles for the offices of Head of State and Head of Government, respectively. As proposed by the Princeps Act of October 3207, the Head of State (Princeps) is completely hereditary and only symbolic while the Head of Government (Tribune) chairs the cabinet. Geography Climate and Features Kundrati enjoys a temperate and oceanic climate with four seasons. Temperatures vary from month to month and from coast to coast. The south generally achieves marginally higher temperatures than the north. Peghonai experiences a steady climate due to its proximity to the ocean, it has experienced excellent industrialization from it's harbours. Pilgon has a rugged landscape, including temperate forests and a mountain range spanning the eastern coast. Lirnak is a mix between forests and plains, it was formerly very densely forested, but its fine wood was used to drive industry and the grounds used for farming. Celania is renowned for it's grassy plains and bold plateaus.The coastal waters of Jildrath, which separates mainland Kundrati from Jildrati Island, sustain large areas of important marine environments. Subdivisions The constitution of Kundrati divides the country into states, which carry out many administrative and lawmaking duties independently of the federal government. Voters in each province elect local governments as well as participating in national elections. Each state has an administrative bureaucracy. In total there are five states: *Lirnak *Jildrath *Pilgon *Peghonai *Celania Culture Kundrati has become a diverse nation, heavily influenced by the strong Catholic background of Taerdrati. In 2691 a census was conducted, of those polled, the religious breakdown of is as follows in the table. The standard deviation is 3%, 19 times out of 20. However, there is some speculation as to how strictly the nationals follow their respective religions. Language Diplomacy The Kundrati Union is a member of the following international treaties: *International Chess Association (ICA) - since 2627 *TOA (Terran Olympic Association) - since 2299 *World Fair - since 2681 *Treaty of Cooperation among Football (Soccer)-playing Nations - since 2681 *The Terran FIFA World Cup (TWC) - since 2681 *The Law of the Sea - since 2681 *Kafuri Petroleum Contract - since 2681 See also *Kundrati Union Defence Force *List of countries Category:Artania Category:Nations